Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Trivia
Trivia about Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *The movie was announced during the 2014 Sony hack. *This is the second adaptation of the "Spider-Verse" comic, it had previously been adapted into the third/fourth seasons of Ultimate Spider-Man. *In the background of the scene in Times Square, there's a billboard advertising "Oh, Hello" featuring Nick Kroll And John Mulaney. John Mulaney is the voice of Spider-Ham. Kroll and Mulaney also voice the two lead characters on Netflix's Big Mouth, a show they both produce as well. *The first Spider-Man related movie to feature Gwen Stacy as her super heroine ego, Spider-Woman (Spider-Gwen). While Gwen Stacy did previously appeared in the movies Spider-Man 3, The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2, she however never gained spider powers or became Spider-Woman in any of the live action movies. *Ice Cube was rumored to voice J. Jonah Jameson. *This is animator Bob Persichetti's directorial debut. *Nicolas Cage's second animated film released in 2018 after 'Teen Titans Go! To the Movies, which is also based on a comic book. *Second comic book and Marvel film for Liev Schreiber, after X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *Lily Tomlin is the first non-Oscar winner to play Aunt May in a theatrical film, after Rosemary Harris, Sally Field and Marisa Tomei. Tomlin was, however, nominated for an Academy Award for Nashville. *When Miles is scrolling through the contacts on his phone, the name "B Bendis" appears. This is a reference to Brian Michael Bendis, long-time author of the Ultimate Spider-Man series and one of Miles' creators. *Completing the animation for the film required up to 180 animators, the largest crew ever used by Sony Pictures Animation for a film. *One of the many ways the Imageworks team has paid tribute to old comic books through the visual style is to imitate the imperfections of offset printing. *Pay close attention and you will see Miles do to one of his friends the long handshake Peter Parker and Ned Leeds shared in Spider-Man: Homecoming when he walks to school. *John Mulaney's first theatrical film role. *Among the logos shown for Columbia Pictures is a woman in western wear shooting six guns. This is from Cat Ballou, with Jane Fonda and Lee Marvin. *You can briefly see a restaurant named Romita Ramen, a reference to long time Spider-Man artists John Romita Sr. and Jr. *The film received a nomination for Best Animated Feature Film at the 76th Golden Globe Awards. *When Miles first visits Uncle Aaron's apartment, the television is playing the the television show Community ("Anthropology 101"). The beginning of that episode shows Donald Glover's character Troy getting out of bed wearing Spider-Man pajamas. This was a reference to an unsuccessful 2010 online campaign to get Donald Glover a chance to audition for the lead role in the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man. Miles Morales co-creator Brian Michael Bendis describes that image of Glover in the Spider-Man pajamas as one of the major inspirations for the creation of the character and the character's design. Additionally, Glover appeared as another version of Aaron Davis in Spider-Man: Homecoming, in which he makes brief reference to his nephew. *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) marks Spider-Man's debut theatrical animated feature; both from Marvel Entertainment and Sony Pictures Animation. However, Big Hero 6 was released in 2014, sans Marvel Entertainment's involvement with the project; that film was exclusively a Walt Disney Pictures production in spite of the original property being a Marvel I.P. (intellectual property). *As of late December 2017, the writing and directing credits have changed. The original writers in early December 2017, were Phil Lord (co-director of 21 Jump Street/''The Lego Movie'', Christopher Miller (co-director of '21 Jump Street/''The Lego Movie''), and Rodney Rothman (co-writer of 21 Jump Street). With Alex Hirsch (creator of Gravity Falls) as a story-contributor. And the directors would've been Peter Ramsey (Rise of the Guardians) and Bob Persichetti (this is his directorial debut). Now, as of late December 2017, the final script will be written by Phil Lord and the final directors will be Peter Ramsey, Bob Persichetti, and Rodney Rothman. So 3 writers have been taken off of the final script and there's been 1 new directed added to the film making it a total of 3 directors. *On one of the billboards in Time Square, it says Clone High which is a reference to Phil Lord and Christopher Miller's show Clone High. *The trainers miles wears are Nike Air Jordan 1 retro high tops. *This is the 19th theatrical film produced by Sony Pictures Animation. *Liev Schreiber's 3rd animated film, after My Little Pony: The Movie and Isle of Dogs, the latter of which also released in 2018. *This is Peter Ramsey's first co-director credit and first after Rise of the Guardians from DreamWorks Animation, which also starred Chris Pine. *With his role as the voice of Peter Parker, Chris Pine becomes the fourth "Chris" to play a Marvel hero on the big screen after Evans (Captain America), Hemsworth (Thor) and Pratt (Star Lord). *Danny Dimian, an Imageworks veteran in charge of the visual effects of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, sees the film's creative journey as a natural evolution of what the studio has been able to achieve over the last twenty years. *There is a alternate movie poster for Shaun of the Dead called "From Dusk Till Shaun". Simon Pegg said if there was ever a sequel, that would be the name. *Unlike 'Over the Hedge, Big Hero 6 and The Peanuts Movie, which were also based off of comic strips, this movie also borrows elements from the live-action films. The previous 3 movies were straight-up adaptations of the comics without any live-action films beforehand. *The film held its premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on December 1, 2018, and featured a tribute to Stan Lee. *Hailee Steinfeld's second animated film after When Marnie Was There. *Co-writer Rodney Rothman became co-director in late 2017 as the film entered post-production. *Jake Johnson's 3rd animated film, after The Lego Movie and Smurfs: The Lost Village, the latter of which also being a film from Sony Animation. *This is Marvel's second animated film to be rated PG by the MPAA after Big Hero 6. *Sony Animation's first film to release in December. *The eighth Sony Pictures Animation film to be produced in 2.35:1, after Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, The Pirates! Band of Misfits, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, Goosebumps, The Emoji Movie, Peter Rabbit and Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. *This is the first animated film to feature a song with Puerto Rican reggaeton and trap star Anuel AA. The single is titled "Familia" (Family) and it features Nicki Minaj. *The web patterns in Peter Parker's spider suit change from black to gold when light reflects on them; which draws slight similarity to the "iron spider" suit he wears in Avengers: Infinity War. *One of the montages features the theme song from St. Elmo's Fire. That film featured Emilio Estevez, whose father, Martin Sheen, played Uncle Ben in The Amazing Spider-Man. *Kathryn Hahn's Sony Animation film, after Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, which also released in 2018. *This film is dedicated in memory of Spider-Man co-creator Steve Ditko who had died on July 6, 2018 while this film was finishing production. However, this isn't the only dedication, as a month before the film released Stan Lee died on November 12th, 2018, with the film now being dedicated to both of Spider-Man's creators. *It was announced shortly after Stan Lee's death at age 95 that he had recorded a cameo for the film and that it would be his final voice-acting role. *Amongst all of the deceased Spider-Man's suits in his underground lair are the Iron Spider suit from the Civil War comic arc and the suit from the Sony's PlayStation 4 game with the white spider detail. *Voice cameo: Oscar Isaac appears in a post-credits scene as Spider-Man 2099 as he travels back to the universe encompassing the original 60s animated series. *There are several visual recreations of scenes from the various live action adaptions of Spider-Man. These include the famous upside down kiss from Spider-Man, the train stopping sequence from Spider-Man 2, Peter Parker's infamous finger guns strut scene from Spider-Man 3 and an altered version of the ferry splitting sequence from Spider-Man: Homecoming. *At the beginning of the film, the famous phrase "With great power, comes great responsibility" is said by Cliff Robertson, who played Uncle Ben in the original Spider-Man trilogy. The quote was pulled from "Spider-Man" archival footage, as Robertson passed away in 2011. *The Peter Parker of Miles' universe being blonde is a reference to Ben Reilly, the Scarlet Spider and a clone of Peter Parker, who for a time took over as Spider-Man and even dyed his hair blonde during his time as Spider-Man. *Though brief in his appearance in the post credits scene with Spider-Man 2099 and the 1967 Spider-Man, this film marks the first appearance of J. Jonah Jameson in a Spider-Man film since 2007's Spider-Man 3. *During the biting and early scenes of Miles as Spider-Man, there are references to the specimen number 42 on screen. 42 is the specimen number of the spider that bites Miles in the comics. *When Spider-Man Noir is seen playing with the rubix cube, he seems unable to tell which colors are which. This is because he comes from an entirely black and white Noir styled universe, and is color-blind. Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Category:Trivia